For GaaraSama
by InsanelyLemon
Summary: Gaara x OC Lemon. Miyu had liked Gaara ever since they were little. Will Gaara accept her feelings, or just use her for "that" purpose?


A few days ago, Gaara-sama had come back from a dangerous mission and was badly injured.

As a Medic-Nin in the village hidden among Sand, it was your duty to escort and care for Gaara-sama.

However, his injuries weren't something that you could handle.

Thus, you we're soon dismissed as the elite Medic-Nins took over.

* * *

You've had feelings for Gaara-sama for as long as you could remember.

As a child, he'd _saved_ you from an incident that almost killed you.

You felt indescribable fear as he mercilessly slaughtered the men who we're after your life.

It was sheer luck that you we're even spared by him.

It was not his intention to save you – but instead, to quench his thirst for blood.

What is beyond your comprehension is how you've fallen for such a spiteful being.

You believe that Gaara-sama isn't entirely… _heartless_.

You've always secretly stared into his eyes, and always would you begin to sense a very deep sorrow within him.

Behind his murderous eyes, lies great sadness.

You felt incompetent and the only thing that you could do is watch him as he becomes more unstable.

Over the years, you've also began to fear him.

* * *

It was announced that Gaara-sama is now in a better condition.

Days have passed since then, yet your worries still strongly lingered in your thoughts.

Along with this news, you we're also assigned to tend to Gaara-sama's needs until he is completely healed.

You we're glad for such an opportunity, however, you we're also nervous and scared.

**Glad** – because you very much cared and loved him.

**Nervous** – because it had been a while ever since you've last spoken to him.

And **scared** – because of what he is _capable_ of doing.

You know full well that Gaara-sama will not think twice about killing someone.

There was nothing special about you, nor does he even recognize your existence.

* * *

You anxiously walked through the corridors of his home; unprepared for what's waiting on the other side of this wall.

Upon reaching your destination, you hesitantly knocked on his door.

'_I-I'll do this as fast as possible and leave right away.' _You thought to yourself.

"_Come in._" He answered faintly; his voice sounded very weak.

Your eyes widened, _'Gaara-sama…!'_ All of your fears faded, and your concern quickly took over.

Slamming the door open, "GAARA-SAMA!" you screamed, as tears form in your eyes.

He shifted his gaze to you, and with a displeased look on his face, "_You noisy woman._"

Realizing what you've done, it felt like your heart just dropped. "I-I'm sorry… I…-"

"**Shut the door.**" He commanded, as he sits up on his bed.

While doing so, he lightly groaned; his wounds we're still quite painful.

You pushed the door behind you and quickly headed towards him.

* * *

Your body was shaking in fear as you tend to his wounds.

Despite your feelings for him, his presence **very much** frightens you.

Showing no emotions, he said, "You're shaking."

You looked into his light-blue orbs; your fear gradually turning into sadness.

His eyes always made you feel an inexplicable sorrow.

"Woman…" he gripped your wrist tightly, "_…Don't act as if you understand me._"

With a pained expression on your face, you looked up to him, "Gaara-sama…"

Grabbing a kunai, "I don't want your pity."

You turned your head away and closed your eyes as he lifted his hand to strike you.

Unconsciously, you muttered, "_I love you._"

Your blood splattered on his hand and his sheets.

However… it didn't feel like you we're going to die.

You opened your eyes; _'Huh?'_ He did nothing but a minor cut right under your ribs.

Looking up at him, you witnessed his rather surprised expression.

He smirked viciously, "What an unexpected attempt to escape death…"

He chuckled, "Killing an incompetent person such as you wouldn't satisfy me."

You clenched your fist, "I do mean it… I have… for a very long time, Gaara-sama…!"

There was no response from him.

Perhaps you should leave… the atmosphere had become even more awkward.

You stood up, and walked towards the door.

And with a murderous tone, "_Where do you think you're going…?_" he murmured.

You could feel the sand circling around your body, as if it is a snake, getting ready to crush the life out of you.

However, the sand began to fall off, as Gaara-sama's hand reached your body.

* * *

His hand began to slowly wrap around your waist; and rubbing against your body ever so gently.

He turned you towards his direction and aggressively pushed you to the floor.

'_Itai…' (ouch)_

He tore your shirt with his bare hands and soon it began to explore your body.

"Gaara-sama… No…" You pleaded.

You groaned (a little) as he delicately rubs your wound.

He looked at you, "Pathetic. Such a small cut, and yet you're in such pain."

His tone was very cold, yet at the same time… it somehow felt… kind.

He lowered his head down to your ribcage, and soon his soft lips were in contact with your smooth skin.

He slowly licked the blood off of your wound, and shortly his kisses became … _sensual_.

"What… are you…-"

As he continues to playfully caress your wound with his tongue, he uttered, "Urusai…" _(shut up)_

You could feel his warm breath against your skin.

And soon, both his hands have reached for your breasts.

"G-Gaara sama!" You yelled in embarrassment.

He raised his head and lifted your bra up; exposing your round, and perky breasts.

You used your arms to cover your chest, however, Gaara-sama grabbed and pinned your wrist to the floor.

You screamed, and attempted to get out of his grip, but he was far too strong.

His mouth soon reached its desired spot.

Your plump nipple moistened by his tongue, as his teeth lightly grazes it.

His tight grip began to loosen due to excitement.

You used this opportunity to push his face away from your body, but you soon froze in astonishment; your eyes widened.

He grabbed your hand and fondled your fingertips with his wet tongue.

You blushed, as he gently stroked the back of your hand with his thumb.

"You are very stubborn…" He said, with a somewhat compassionate look on his face.

He placed an arm right beside your head, as he twirls your silky brown hair around his finger; his lips slowly inching closely towards yours… clearly, desperate for a kiss.

Shortly, your lips finally touched one another. It was… your first ever.

You could feel his tongue asking for entrance; however, you refused his request.

Gaara-sama grabbed your cheeks – forcing your mouth open, and lustfully stuck his tongue inside your mouth.

He nibbled and licked your lips, and at the same time caressed one of your breasts, as his index finger plays with your nipple.

**~ * Click * ~**

His eyes widened, and instinctively backed away from you.

Placing his middle and index finger over his upper lip, "You…"

You gasped and covered your mouth in shock; you unconsciously bit his lip. "G-Gaara-sama… I-I didn't mean to…"

He glared at you, _like a little child would_, and turned away. "Pfft…"

'_What is this sudden expression…?'_ It was so… out of his character… It was… _adorable_.

You crawled towards him and attempted to put a hand on his shoulder; but he brushed it away.

"**Get out.**" He demanded.

His mouth was slightly bleeding… Why didn't his sand protect him…?

'_I suppose, because it wasn't my intention to hurt him…'_

"Gaara-sama, please…" you said.

He turned around and leaned against the wall, with his elbows resting on top of his knees.

"This is…" His eyes glued to the ground.

He continued, "…_unfair_."

'_**?!'**_ "W-What…?" you asked, in confusion.

He gave you a childish look and said, "I kissed you passionately and you bit me. Stupid Woman."

"That kiss… wasn't passionate… at all. Y-You practically forced me into it…" You said, nervously.

He grew more irritated due to your answer, "You're annoying. I told you to leave."

'_Gaara-sama…'_ You have never seen this side of him.

You moved towards him and sat in front of him.

You we're a lot smaller than he is.

With his chin up, he shifted his gaze down to you; and as if he was sulking, he asked, "**What the hell do you want…?**"

You placed your hands on both his shoulders, and locked your lips with his.

Each time your lips touches, a faint '_chu'_ sound could be heard.

Your face flushed bright pink, _'This is so embarrassing…'_

You opened your eyes slightly _'Gaara-sama is unresponsive.'_

He was just sitting there… emotionless.

'_He… doesn't… seem to like it.'_ And soon you decided to end the kiss that you thought disinterested him.

He licked his upper lip (where you bit him), and afterwards asked, "What are you doing?"

"It's still bleeding." He said, clearly asking for another kiss.

You looked around nervously, "I-uh… I'll go get the med…"

"You idiot. Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." He insulted.

And continued, "Use your tongue, otherwise I won't forgive you."

"Gaara-sama… that's…"

He raised an eyebrow, "**This is your fault.**"

'_If you didn't force me… this wouldn't have happened…'_ You wanted to say that so badly.

_"…"_

He smirked, "Well…?"

You leaned towards him, wanting to get this over with, and hastily licked his upper lip.

He pulled you by the waist and onto his lap, while his other hand held the back of your head.

"Open your mouth." He commanded.

His voice had an _edge_ to it, which somewhat frightened you.

You obeyed his wishes and allowed his tongue inside your mouth.

'_Mmmmm…! This is… going too… far…'_

He lifted up your skirt and gently rubbed your inner thighs; his hands only a few centimeters away from your womanhood.

While on his lap, you could feel his erection getting bigger and harder by the second.

He unzipped his trousers; his hardened member rises and lightly touched your legs; he let out a faint moan.

"Gaara-sama… Please… Stop…"

Slamming his fist on the wall behind him, "**Quit resisting…!**"

"_It"_ was making him insane.

With a pained look on his face, "_Do you despise it that much?_"

Your eyes widened, and without thinking, you immediately blurted out "That's not… N-No…!"

He cut you off, "_Then stop resisting me… Will you?!_"

It seems his erection was making him impatient; thus his sudden change of attitude.

Your eyebrows furrowed… It's impossible… You soon gave in to his desires.

"Good." He carried you to his bed, and under his sheets.

* * *

He unclasped your bra, and got out of his trousers.

His wet tongue slid through your lips and playfully twirled it around inside your mouth.

You we're unaware that, during this kiss, he was already in the process of removing your underwear.

You muttered, "This is… indecent…"

He reached for your slit and began to search for your _sensitive_ spot; which then forced a moan out of you.

He continued to rub your clitoris with his middle and index fingers, as you get wetter and slowly approach climax.

However, just before you could, he quickly moved his slender fingers away and smirked; attempting to tease you.

A pink glow slowly appeared on your cheeks… "Gaara-sama… Hidoi…" _(how cruel)_

He licked his wet fingers, "That's your punishment for going against me." He grew more impatient, as he becomes more aroused.

He rubbed the tip of his throbbing manhood against your moistened entrance continuously, before he finally slid himself inside of you.

This was also… your first time.

His eyes widened, "I… didn't know…"

You turned your head away from him, "It's… ok… If it's Gaara-sama…"

You closed your eyes shut in pain.

He let out a moan, the pleasure he was experiencing was unbearable. "Does… it hurt…?"

You shook your head, "I'm fine…"

He slowly began to move in and out of you…

And after a very long time, he spoke your name "M-Miyu…"

It made you very happy.

You cupped his cheek and pulled him closer to you, kissing him deeply and passionately.

His kiss, however, had become more lustful as his gentle pumps turn into thrusts.

His groans and moans had also gotten much louder, and his breathing became heavier.

You were both nearing your climax; it was clear that he wasn't going to pull it out.

He released himself inside of you, the same time you did, and fell on top of you; his muscular chest pressed against yours.

He rested his head at the side of your neck, and began to caress it with his lips.

You placed a hand on his chest, as he kisses your jawline.

Catching his breath, he pushed himself up and finally pulled out of you; he let out a final moan.

He stared into your eyes lustfully for a few seconds, before sitting back up.

While grabbing a robe from his closet, "Get my bath ready." He ordered, putting his robe on.

You got up and covered yourself with your arms; wondering where your clothes were.

Gaara-sama picked up another of his robe and wrapped it around you.

You blushed, "T-Thank you…" his commands had never bothered you; that is… until now.

Avoiding any eye contact, you left for the bathroom and obediently prepared his bath.

* * *

**A/N: **This is basically just an 'experiment.' I've never written a lemon before, and I hope this one wasn't so bad. Any feed backs would be highly appreciated. ^/^

I will definitely continue this story, as it ended rather abruptly. I already have a few ideas for it~ Also, I think 2,000 words is enough for now. :)

I really hope that you like it! This is my first lemon ever~


End file.
